tokimeki_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin memories W
'''Twin memories W '''is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics |-| Romaji= Omoide hikaru machi wa aoi kage wo utsusu Yume to onaji DEJABU yomigaeru toki ni Maiagare mirai e to kimochi ato oshiteku Yami wo terasu no wa dare Oshiete Hitomi tojireba ima Haruka na ikoku wo tadoru suteki na tabi ga hajimaru Kokoro no tobira hiraku Mihatenu towa no machi SORUTIASU made futari Carry on Nagareru hoshi no kawa ni mi wo yudaneite miru Setsunai shirabe sore wa densetsu no NOKUTAAN OURORA no soyokaze ni tsubasa hiroge nagara Futari IMAAJU no mori Samayou Kokoro no UTOPIA Kanjite toki ga karada tsutsumu no wa naze oshiete Yureru honou moyashi Watashi wo dakishimete Yozora ni ukabu fune de kitto Hitomi tojireba ima Haruka na ikoku wo tadoru suteki na tabi ga hajimaru Kokoro no tobira hiraku Mihatenu towa no machi SORUTIASU made futari Carry on Kokoro no UTOPIA Kanjite toki ga karada tsutsumu no wa naze oshiete Yureru honou moyashi Watashi wo dakishimete Yozora ni ukabu fune de kitto Can you hear me following the starlight, chasin' your heart looking for my twin memories, Yes, precious my life Where're you going wondering the midnight, It's so magic keep on your way twin memories, Yes, into your heart, so Let's fly in the wind |-| Japanese= 想い出光る街は　青い影を映す 夢と同じデジャブ　よみがえる瞬間に 舞い上がれ未来へと　気持ち後押してく 闇を照らすのは誰　 教えて 瞳閉じれば今　遥かな 異国を辿る素敵な旅がはじまる 心の扉開く　 見果てぬ永遠の都市 ソルティアスまでふたりCarry on 流れる星の川に　身をゆだねいてみる 切ない調べ　それは伝説のノクターン 極光の微風に　翼広げながら ふたりイマージュの森　 さまよう 心のUTOPIA　 感じて時空がからだ包むのは何故教えて 揺れる炎もやし　 わたしを抱きしめて　 夜空に浮かぶ帆船で　きっと 瞳閉じれば今　遥かな 異国を辿る素敵な旅がはじまる 心の扉開く　 見果てぬ永遠の都市 ソルティアスまでふたりCarry on 心のUTOPIA　 感じて時空がからだ包むのは何故教えて 揺れる炎もやし　 わたしを抱きしめて 夜空に浮かぶ帆船で　きっと Can you hear me following the starlight, chasin’ your heart looking for my twin memories, Yes, precious my life Where’re you going wondering the midnight, it’s so magic keep on your way twin memories, Yes, into your heart, so Let’s fly in the wind |-| English= This city shining in memories reflects a blue shadow At the moment I revived a déjà vu like a dream My feelings were pushed towards a future that I can fly high Tell me who Illuminates the darkness If you close your eyes now A lovely trip to pursue a far away foreign country will begin Open the door from your heart To a impossible eternal city Let's carry on until Soltias Entrust your body to a river of flowing stars This painful melody is a legendary Nocturne While spreading your wings to the gentle breeze of the aurora Let's wander In our forest of images Tell me why when I feel the Utopia The timespace wraps my body These swaying flames burns And you'll embrace me In a sailing ship floating in the sky, for sure If you close your eyes now A lovely trip to pursue a far away foreign country will begin Open the door from your heart To a impossible eternal city Let's carry on until Soltias Tell me why when I feel the Utopia The timespace wraps my body These swaying flames burns And you'll embrace me In a sailing ship floating in the sky, for sure Can you hear me following the starlight, chasin’ your heart looking for my twin memories, yes, precious my life Where’re you going wondering the midnight, it’s so magic keep on your way twin memories, yes, into your heart, so Let’s fly in the wind Videos Trivia * This song is an official remix of the song, 'Twin memories', in a Konami video game series called 'TwinBee' * This song appears in the single, DREAMING-ING!! External Links Category:Songs Category:Official Song Remix